A New Start
by mangobrain
Summary: Well Bella is allergic to water and lived in Forks her whole life. Her mother decides to drag her and her brother Emmett to California so Bella can see the world without having to risk her life as much. Look I know its kind of corny but yeah I have ideas
1. Chapter 1 Moving in

**A/N Hey guys-this is my first story. And I'd like to thank my friend Kazzie for helping me with this story. I will put links on my profile for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Summary:Well Bella is allergic to water and lived in Forks her whole life. Her mother decides to drag her and her brother Emmett to California so Bella can see the world without having to rsk her life as much. Look I know its kind of corny but yeah I have ideas for it (:**

**Oh yeah. And if I get anything wong sorry but I'm Ausie. Xx.**

**This story will be in Bellas POV but if I change my mind I'll let you know.**

Isabella Marie Swan. Definitely not a unique name! I stand at 5'4" and i have long, straight, dark brown hair that hangs down my back. I have chocolate brown eyes and big lips. I am so average looking that when I look at my family I couldn't help but feel a tad bit disappointed that I didn't look as good.

My brother, Emmett is completely opposite to me. He is strong and kind of looked like a big kid with his dimples and dark curly brown hair. some would call him scary while i just think of him as my life-size cuddly teddy bear.

Charlie, my dad is a smaller version of Emmet. He is about a head shorter and has the same colour hair as Emmett and myself. My mother is a lot like me all though I'd say much prettier. The only thing all four of us shared was our pale white skin. I guess living in Forks and staying in doors all the time didn't help much.

I wouldn't miss much in Forks. Moving to California will be kind of like a whole new start. I wouldn't be living locked up like a prisoner as I did for my past 17 years of my life. Now I could go outside, feel the air blow my hair back without its dampness making me break out in rashes. I'd miss Charlie though, and my best friend Jacob, although things were a little weird when he confessed he loved me more than a bestfriend.

Unlike me, Emmett would have a really hard time adjusting. He had so many friends in Forks he had to leave behind although he was quiet glad I was leaving Jacob behind.

'We're here' my mother Renee whispered into my ear. My eyes flickered open as I felt the cool air brush against my face. I breathed in heavily admiring the wonderful scents as my mother lead me up a long path to a little cottage house which i thought was just beautiful. 'Wow' I breathed. My mother smiled at me 'Like it?' she asked. I nodded smiling. Two seconds later Emmett's booming laughter broke out and rung around the almost silent sounds of the leaves brushing together in the slight wind.

When my mother opened the door we entered a living room brightly lit with a yellow walls and a lime green feature wall. The furniture was all white and made the room looks so welcoming. I skipped past the long white couch and glanced into the dining and kitchen area over to my left. I kept walking on and looked into a room which read 'Bellas room' on the door. I opened to see a very cramped room that I loved! The walls were painted a simple cream colour which was decorated with little circular mirrors that hung on top of my bed. In the corner was an unusual shaped rocking chair which really fit with my my green, red, white and greay stripy mattress cover. There was a black dresser to the side where sat two picture frames, one picture of Jacob and I, and a family portrait of when I was younge.

I trotted out taking quick glances at Emmetts dull bedroom which already seemed a mess and then to Renee's overly decorated room before slowly making my way back to my new room. I opened my bedroom door and dragged my feet heavily to the large bed that took up most of the room. launching myself across the bed i breathed in the heavenly scents of the flowers which were planted right outside my open window and closed my eyes succumbing into a deep sleep.

**Ummm….This chapter is an introduction to the house really. And uhh. Well I got tired by the end so yeah I just quickly finished it. Links on profile for the cottage and her rocking chair and stuff. Sorry about any spelling mistakes or anything. And thanks Kazzie for your help. **

**Sorry its short but I promise I'll make the others longer.**

**Thanks for reading….if anyone actually ends up reading it…but yeah. **

**Review.**

**Xx. Mangobrain.**


	2. Chapter 2 First sight

**Hey. Sorry It took a while to review. I had an assignment . **

**Thankyou to Kazzie for helping me and to my reviewer Muggleman38.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

I woke up still wearing my white singlet and jeans and tucked under my blankets, still at the odd angle I had collapsed in. Emmett or mum probably came to check on me. I got out some summer clothes my mum had bought for me some time in the last three months, while she had been here to set up our new life.

I walked to Emmett's room first to check if he was still asleep, if he was I would wait. I didn't want to be the one to wake him up. I slowly twisted the knob and pushed it open far enough to see through the crack but was surprised to find out he wasn't there. So I checked my mothers room and she wasn't there either. Instead Emmett was collapsed on her bed humming along to his ipod.

I shut the door and made my way to the bathroom. I had the fasted shower I could manage still getting the smell of strawberrys bouncing off my hair. I stiffled my screams and quickly dried my self putting on the yellow tank top and shorts I had brought in. My clothes pushed against my hives which made me collapse on the cold floor. I would stay here. The icy feeling chilled my hives making the pain ease a little. I sat there for what seemed like hours before collapsing on the lounge ready to read Withering Heights. I munched on an apple from the bowl on the coffee table, I wasn't really hungry though. These hives were making me feel a bit sick.

After I had read three chapters the hives had faded, the pain was eased. Emmett had come out of our mothers room.

"Hey Bells." He smiled rubbing my hair making it all messed up as I smoothed it down again and scolded at him.

"I wanna go to the park." I announced. I had missed out on most of my childhood. I wanted to catch up with the things I missed.

"Ok Bells, come on." He pulled me off my feet and practically dragged my to the garage where sat his dream car. A big red jeep.

"You got a jeep?" I laughed. It really did suit him. I could just imagine him pulling up in the school carpark with it.

"Mum got it for me to drive you around." He cheered. I couldn't help but break out in giggles. Our mother use to be all against him with a Jeep. Especially while we were in Forks. She thought of them as dangerous object.

He lifted me up to the seat on the passenger side and buckled me in before sprinting around and jumping into his seat. A smile grew across his face showing his little dimples they really didn't suit his big muscles. Although when they were there you could see the little boy reflecting through his eyes. He quickly drove off following the directions I read from the map to the nearest park.

He unbuckled my seat belt and lifted me from my seat so I wouldn't fall when I jumped out. Emmett pulled something from the back seat which I recognised as a picnic basket and a rug.

"How did you have time to make that?" I asked.

"I made it last night. You were sleep talking about going to the park." He snickered.

He pulled my arm and went to a big tree. I breathed in the soft scent of the leaves before helping Emmett set up the picnic. We ate while laughing at a few stories we told one another before packing up the food we had not eaten and stuffing it back into the car.

"We're going to the playground." Emmett insisted, pulling me off my feet and onto his back. He ran to the swings and placed me on its seat. His hands softly touched my back and pushing me forward and back. The wind brushed softly against my face and blew my hair back. I closed my eyes enjoying this feeling whilst breathing in softly. Swinging my legs along with me so they wouldn't touch the ground and stop me. This was so fun! I laughed enjoying my time on this swing. I really couldn't believe how good it felt.

Much too soon I was stopped and thrown over Emmetts shoulder. I kicked his hard chest making my foot throb with pain.

"Emmett. I can walk." I whined.

"But this is more fun." He called.

He placed me onto a slide and pushed me down waiting expectantly for me to go back to him. So I did, and was pushed down again, and again, and again.

Next he helped me climb across the monkey bars till my arms hurt, and bounced with me on the sea saw. He waited for me to climb to him through the tunnel. And before long I was really tired. It wasn't even twilight yet, but I was sure it would be close by now.

"Are you sure Karen is meeting us here?" I heard a melodic voice ask sounding a bit annoyed. I turned to see a small pixie like girl whom had short, black hair that spiked out everywhere. I'm sure she would be the only one who could pull off that look. Her eyes were an odd kind of aquamarine colour, she had a perfectly shaped body and was much too pale for someone who was from California. Nearly as pale as Emmett and I even. She lay across the top of the monkey bars smiling nearly as wide as Emmett had been sitting in his jeep.

"Yes Edward, she is meeting us here" said her surprisingly loud sing song voice. I turned to whom had talked first. I guess his name was Edward. He was just as pale as the girl. His eyes a piercing green and his hair a bronze colour. His hair was a bit wavy and was all messed up on his head. He was so beautiful. I wanted to run my hand against his skin. It looked so soft.

Then a girl ran to them. She was just as beautiful as the other two. She wasn't as small as the other girl but she was smallish. She had black hair that hung just past her shoulders in slight waves. She had solid teal eyes that looked so big on her tiny face. She was smiling showing perfect white teeth and faint dimples on her cheeks.

"Sorry Alice. I was with Gee." The girl whom I presumed was Karen.

I noticed the five of us were the only ones at the park. I guess it was a bit late for little kids to play now.

"Come on Bells. We better go." Emmett said.

Back at home. I had a shower so I wouldn't need to have it in the morning. After about three hours of the hives I ate dinner telling mum about my day and jumped into bed breathing in my now favourite scent of the night blooming jasmine falling asleep quickly.

**Please review. Even if you hate it. I mean that's what their for.**

**Mangobrain Xx.**


	3. Chapter 3 New School

**A/N FORGET JET LAG THAT'S FOR REAL LIFE! **

**Thanks to my subscribers-****Muggleman38, ****Miss C. Cullen and Twifan1986 And of course to Kazzie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

I woke up grumpily to my alarm blaring loud music, I hated alarms. They just made you feel worse as I sat up rubbing my eyes, I felt exhausted. I stumbled to the kitchen sat down on the bench and watched my mother setup a bowl of fruit salad for me.

"Excited for school sweety?" my mother asked excitedly.

After she set up two more bowls of fruit she laughed.

"I set out an outfit for you. Its laying on the couch. And I've packed your backpack, put in a new cell phone in case you need to call me" she babbled on.

I stuffed the large spoonfuls of fruit into my mouth, slowly one by one until there was nothing left to scoop up. I got myself a glass of water before changing into the outfit my mother had picked me.

This outfit was nothing to complain by. It wasn't really that bad. Just a pair of short shorts and a spaghetti strap t-shirt. The only thing I didn't find necessary were the knee high converse which took for ever for me to tie up.

I brushed my teeth carefully trying not to get my lips wet before sticking a piece of gum in my mouth. I ran back to my backpack and searched through finding a cardigan I obviously wouldn't need, the much too expensive cell phone my mother had unnecessarily bought me, an ipod filled with my favourite songs, a notebook, pencil case, all the books I would need and a photography camera in its case wrapped in a small towel.

My mum got pretty much everything I needed. I just added a few gum packets and a packet of tissues and made my way to the kitchen where I sat knees dangling off either side of the stool and my hands resting on the back support. I leaned my chin onto my hands and listened as my mother described her new job.

I had found out a lot, my mother really did love working with children. She really seemed like a big kid herself.

I waved to my mother following an excited Emmett to the big red jeep waiting for us in the garage. I threw my backpack in before feeling my feet lift from the ground and my seat belt clasp against me. I opened the window letting the wind blow back my two braids and waited as Emmett's truck finally pulled into a crowded car park.

The two of us made our way to the administrators office where Emmett collected our timetables and maps. I was glad when Emmett told me I wouldn't need to get a slip signed. They needed to do that in Forks when there was a new student. I grasped Emmett's arm, not wanting to get lost as I read my timetable aloud for Emmett to lead me to my class. He did so but had a little trouble locating it on the map.

Math flew by pretty fast. I sat at the back next to the pixie girl I had seen at the park. Alice. She was nice. I little too happy. Considering we were in math.

After class finished she compared our time tables and squealed.

"We have english and art together as well" she chirped. "We are gonna be the best of friends. Ooo. Do you want me to walk you to history?"

I thought about it for a while. "Yes please." I really couldn't afford to get lost.

I really liked Alice. I don't think anyone couldn't. She was just too nice for anyone not too.

History, morning break and English flew past pretty fast.** (a/n haha that rhymes (=)** In each class someone new introduced themselves to me. Everyone was pretty nice to me so far.

The music room was not crowded at all. Not many people had picked this elective. A boy with greasy black hair and acne covering his face whispered in my ear. Eric. That was his name.

With the 5 teenagers in the room surrounding the teacher, Mrs Bailey, there wasn't one student in here without talent. Especially Edward. The bronze haired one, Alice's friend.

He played like an angel.

I couldn't take my eyes off him as he hummed along to Clair de Lune which the teacher was playing. It was so beautiful.

Eric and I stared at him for pretty much the whole lesson, Eric in disgust and I in admiration.

I wish I had a voice like that.

After that was lunch. I followed Edward knowing he would lead me to Alice. He seemed to notice and waited for me to catch up to his fast pace.

"Hello. I am Edward." He said.

"Bella." I said shaking his cold hand. "Sorry for following you. I just wanted to know where I could find Alice."

He nodded. And walked again. I followed and sat down across from Alice.

"Bella!" she screamed hugging me across the table.

"Hi Alice." I giggled.

"You met Edward?" she asked.

I nodded. Watching him sit down next to Alice.

"Ooo. Do you do music?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes." I whispered. Noticing all the water around me. I was a little scared and couldn't find my voice. I looked up staring at a girl I recognised as Lauren from my english class. She was smirking at me.

I turned away from her, blushing. She was very nasty to me in English.

I heard footsteps coming towards me and they sounded like stilettos against a marble floor. I curtained my face with my hair when I heard a slight squeaky sound and whipped my head around to Lauren whom 'slipped' spilling her water all over me. She snickered while my eyes filled up with tears.

I wanted to keep this a secret not break down in screams in the middle of the cafeteria.

Luckily Emmett had seen this and scooped me in his arms running me out of the cafeteria. When the fresh air warmed my ice cold tears I leaned into Emmett's chest and screamed into it.

Emmett brought me to what seemed like the office where they gave us an early mark for me to go home.

He soothed me by playing music and sitting on my bed with me telling me stories whilst trying his hardest not to touch me.

I was grateful for that.

The day past slowly.

I knew I hadn't made a very good impression on the kids at school.

I quickly had a shower. This way I wouldn't need two loads of pain.

I still had that burning feeling run through me, rattling my head and making me dizzy.

**Later…**

The hives have finally stopped. All I could think abut was the pain.

You think I'd get use to it by now.

But I haven't.

I wanted to take a quick walk before mum got home.

She wouldn't let me go alone. But I couldn't stand to be with someone right now.

I felt horrible.

Why was life so hard for me.

Why did this happen to me?

I walked slowly up my way to the park my mother had told me about.

It was much smaller to the one Emmett had taken me, but it was just down the road.

I went to sit on the swing. But it was wet.

I felt myself throw back my tears.

Not even Emmett could make me feel better right now.

Jacob always had to come over when I was upset at home. But now he wasn't here.

He wasn't here to mend me.

I sat down on the only place I could see wasn't wet. It was the top of the slide so I had to focus on not slipping down and grazing my knee on the bark below.

I couldn't think how long I sat there. It was so nice. It wouldn't be too long though. I would come back after dinner. Just for a little while.

I practically ran back home and made it just before mum did.

We ate dinner silently. Emmett had obviously told her how my day was.

"Mum. Can I go for a walk?" I asked after we'de all finished.

"Only if Emmett goes too baby." She told me.

"Please. I will be careful." I whined.

"Bella." She said sternly.

"Fine" I said angrily marching off to get my guitar. When I grabbed it I dragged my brother to the park. He sat on the now dry swing whilst I sat up as high as I could go without falling (which wasn't very high). I started strumming my guitar and humming to a song I was yet to write lyrics for. Sitting there playing for hours. Until Emmett dragged me home.

I didn't have homework. I didn't need anything to be done. I just went to sleep.

**Please Review,**

**Mangobrain Xx.**


	4. Chapter 4 A Month Later

**Hello.**

**I am very sorry that updated for months and months. And I really have n excuse.**

**I shall try to update much more often. I have roughly written the next chapters. They just need editing.**

**Thankyou agan to my reviewers. And to all who favourited me or my story (or subscribed)**

**Again. I am sorry for making you guys wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

School day's passed, rumors were spread. I guess running screaming from a room doesn't seem that casual over here.

I have grown much closer to Edward and Alice while I grew apart from Emmett and Renee. Both too involved in their love lives already.

Emmett had asked Rosalie out practically the second hour we were there and you'de always catch them making out on our coach. While Phil and Renee kept more to themselves.

Alice constantly dragged me shopping, it was rather annoying at times. Rosalie used to be her shopping buddy. But because she hates me Alice and her grew apart aswell.

I was sitting on the swing next to Alice while Edward and Alice's sister Kazzie were playing on the sea-saw.

"So Bella, how are you liking California so far?"

"Isn't that a question your meant to ask when I first move here not a month later?"

"Well I had forgotten until now. You're still considered the new girl" Or the new freak.

"Well it's cool. I miss Jake and Charlie though."

"Its holidays soon. Why don't you go to visit him."

"I don't know if I could handle that" She opened her mouth to respond but I threw Edward and Kazzie a pleading look. If they interrupted then she won't press the subject until later on.

Kazzie was busy watching the sky though as she bounced. So Edward came to my rescue. "Oi. Alice! Bella! Come 'ere a sec"

Obediently Alice jumped from her swing and danced over to him while I gave him a thankful smile and trailed slower behind Alice.

"Yeah Edward?" Alice asked not hiding the annoyence in her tone.

"Theres a bunch of guys heading to this party tonight. At James' house. Wanna go?"

"Omigosh! Yes! Bella this is brilliant! A party! I love parties!" she rambled on dreamily while I thanked Edward properly.

"Thankyou." I said under my breath.

"Anytime." He whispered back. "You going to the party?"

I laughed softly hoping Alice wouldn't hear. "Nah."

"Why not?"

"A party?" I laughed again.

"Well yeah."

"No way."

"Aww come on Bella"

"Nup"

"Please? It will be no fun without you!"

"Too bad. And you'll have little Alice here anyway."

He scoffed. I laughed.

"Alice can I go?" Kazzie asked.

"No."

"Please?"

"Kazzie," I said still in the soft tone "it's for older kids. They'll be drinking. You don't want to be around that."

"Do you think mom and dad will let me have a sleepover then?"

"Of course" Alice gushed on.

Edward rolled his eyes at me. I laughed again.

"Where do you go at night?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Come. Walk with me. Alice won't notice. And Kazzie won't leave her."

"Ok."

"So where do you go?" he asked as we passed the oak tree.

"How do you know I'm not home?"

"Well your never there when I call. And when I ask Emmett he says your off to your place again."

"My place aye?"

"Yeah, so where do you go?"

"It depends how I feel."

"Tell me the places you go"

"All of them?"

"There can't be that many, you just moved here"

"A month ago?"

"Yeah. Thats enough time to explore."

"But you have no sense of direction"

"Do so!"

He laughed. It sounded like wind chimes clinking together softly as the wind brshed passed them. "Tell me. Please."

"I come here. I either walk along the lake or climb in an oak tree."

"And you don't hurt yourself"

I glared at him. He laughed again. "Of course you do."

I smacked his arm softly before walking faster trying to get away from him without falling over. That will just make his laughter grow stronger.

"Ok. I'm sorry for offending you Bella. But you have to admit. It is dangerous; well for you anyway"

"Your not helping"

"Ok. I am sorry."

"Fine."

"SO what do you do, here. At night time?"

I blushed so dark I thought I would pass out from the heat.

"Come on. Please tell me."

"I like taking photos. And drawing."

"But you always do that. What don't you want to tell me?"

"I sing. And I play my guitar. I write songs."

A smile crossed his face. It was crooked and was absoloutly dazzling. He was about to say something but instead I heard Alice screaming for us.

I sighed. And followed him back to Alice, and back home.

**Special thanks to Kazzie for editing my story.**

**And my two most recent reviewers- xLaurelCullenxx and bookworm2341**

**Review. **

**Xx.**


End file.
